Roxas' Examination of Death
by Azurela
Summary: While on a mission, Roxas comes across a funeral and begins to wonder about what'll happen to him when he dies. Drabble featuring Axel and Roxas for Akuroku Day.


Rating **K+**

Summary: While on a mission, Roxas comes across a funeral and begins to wonder about what'll happen to him when he dies. Drabble featuring Axel and Roxas for Akuroku Day.

**Roxas' Examination of Death**

xXXXx

Blue orbs watched in silent fascination as their owner observed a small girl crying from a safe distance. Roxas had been given a new mission- recon for a new world, and… while the world itself didn't really seem all that exciting to him, the child's wailing was… intriguing. And whatever it seemed to be about had to do with a long rectangular box being lowered into the ground.

He was new to the Organization and inexperienced, so curiosity got the best of him and he inched forward, dying to get a better look.

Past missions in Halloween Town confirmed that the residents of the town were in a graveyard. The box, obviously, a coffin and being close enough to eavesdrop and hear condolences told the blond that he'd stumbled across the funeral for the child's mother.

"_There, there, Marelene, it'll be alright, your momma's in heaven now," _was all Roxas needed to hear before he wanted to slip further back into the shadows, something troubling him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to forget so he could finish his mission.

He didn't want to be late for having sea salt ice cream with Axel.

xXXXx

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

Axel stared at the blond beside him perplexedly as Roxas finally asked the question that had been nagging him. The red-head's half-eaten sea salt ice cream bar hung halfway out of his mouth and had long since begun to melt. Axel hummed in acknowledgement and cerulean flicked upward, staring into seas of green, seeing the confusion reflecting in them.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone, Axel?" A delicate eyebrow rose and Axel took the ice cream out of his mouth.

"Planning on going somewhere, kiddo?" Roxas ducked his head and avoided those startling green eyes. "Rox?" The blond began to kick his dangling feet back and forth then slowly looked back up at the older nobody.

"Well, people with hearts, they die, don't they?" Axel nodded. "So… since nobodies were once somebodies, wouldn't that mean that we'll die someday too?" The red-head scratched the back of his head and glanced away.

"Not exactly, Rox."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we're nothing and nothing can't die can it?" Roxas bit his lower lip.

"I guess not…" he replied before taking another bite of ice cream. "So what happens to us then?" The red-head scratched the back of his head again.

"We fade away, back into the darkness."

"So… our bodies don't remain?" Axel shook his head and Roxas' eyes widened. The blond patted his chest almost frantically. "But I feel so real, how could I just fade away? That doesn't make sense!" The red-head laughed and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. He stopped when Roxas grasped the hand that was on top of his head. "You feel so real too," the blond whispered in complete seriousness. Axel's smile faded and he looked away making Roxas realize the gravity of what he'd just said. "I'm sorry Axel… I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it, partner," the red-head replied, giving the younger nobody the best smile he could muster. "Why're you so concerned about death, Rox?" The blond glanced away.

"Well… on my mission… I saw a funeral, so I was wondering what happened when we died." Axel nodded slowly. "Axel?"

"Hm?"

"How did you find out what happens?" The red-head laughed.

"I'm in charge of the assassin nobodies and disposing of those who are disloyal to the Organization, remember?"

"So… you'd get rid of me if I went against the Organization and make me fade away?" Axel closed his eyes and Roxas had a sinking feeling. The blond lowered his head and swallowed involuntarily. He gasped when the hand resting on top of his head went to his chin and raised it, bringing his face inches from the older nobody's.

"Y'know," he whispered so soft that Roxas could barely hear, "I don't think I could… and if it came down to me or you existing, I'd rather you did." Roxas' eyes widened.

"You'd want me to be all alone? You're the only friend I have, Axel," he whispered back, pouting. Axel shook his head.

"No, you'll never be alone, kiddo. If something happens to me and you keep me alive in your memories, I'll never be far. We'll always be together, promise." Roxas nodded slowly then went quiet for a long time.

"You didn't answer me yet." The red-head blinked stupidly so Roxas elaborated. "If I die first… will you miss me when I'm gone?"

"I thought that the answer was obvious."

"Please just tell me, Axe." Axel sighed and shook his head.

"If you died before me and I had a heart, it'd break kiddo."

"…really?"

"Really, really," the red-head replied pulling back and taking another bite of ice cream. He glanced at the blond. "Satisfied?" Roxas smiled.

"Maybe." Axel snorted in amusement and rested his free hand next to the blond's.

"Good, now stop worrying about it." The younger nobody's smile widened and he looked across the town, watching the sun begin to set. He grasped the red-head's hand.

"Okay."

-End-

A/N: I felt like writing something drably for Akuroku day… I hope everyone liked it.

Sorry I haven't been around as of late. Grandma's cancer's back and worse and well… I'd like to spend some time with her when I'm not working since it doesn't look like she has much time left. I hope you understand.

Let me know if you loved it? Hated it? Thanks.


End file.
